paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
WikiPagan:Logo design
Current designs Image:Wikipaganbook.JPG Image:Wikipaganbook2.JPG Suggestions/Comments I like the wikipaganbook2 image, but it's a little dark. Could we get it with a lighter background, and perhaps the pentagram displayed more prominently? -- Reginald (Talk) 09:32, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I would be wary of displaying any major symbols without some sort of inclusion of other symbols. Many pagan groups may feel left out by such an inclusion. While I do agree it is fitting for sites like witchvox, which focus on wicca and witchcraft in general, it is a little bit more of a sensitive issue with the neo-pagan world at large. --Aremisasling 17:50, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Good point: perhaps we should assemble symbols to represent all the major groups in neo-paganism and combine them in the logo. Does anyone now representing symbols for other paganistic groups? -- Reginald (Talk) 12:49, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::I don't know of many really. Thor's Hammer is a big one and for Kemetists the Ankh is important. I'm fairly certain, as well, that Druids and Celtic reconstructionists have their own--Aremisasling 17:50, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) I'll do a little research into this one. Perhaps we ought to agree on which symbols to use. It might be hard to fit all pagan symbols in. I think pentacle, ankh, thor's hammer and something for druidism would be enough for now. -- Reginald (''Talk'') 16:25, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps this could be of use. Also, a symbol for Druidism seems to be a circle with two lines through it and three more lines in the middle (see here and here). Any volunteers for making a new logo? -- Reginald (''Talk'') 22:42, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Speaking from a Heathen (Asatru) perspective we would like to see an all emcompassing design that acknowledges the different strands of paganism. The three main symbols appear to be the pentacle (witchcraft), awen (three rays of Druidry) and hammer (Heathenry). Alternatively we could use a cover all symbol such as a tree emphasising the nature religion side of paganism. Thorskegga 12:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Good point, Thorskegga. The current design does emphasize one tradition. Can you make a design for us that incorporates all traditions of paganism?--Mig-15 01:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) We can never please all of them (grin). I will give it some thought. One way would be to put the site name in the centre with the path symbols around the outside, this would allow us to use more than the obvious three, maybe an ankh, chaos star and symbols for classic and shamanic paganism. Any thoughts welcome here. Thorskegga 07:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Hello everybody. I do graphic design (occasionally professionally), so if you need a hand bringing your designs to fruition, don't hesitate to ask. I have a couple suggestions on the current designs proposed: When creating a logo, an image with a background is taboo, mostly because people at large use different wiki skins, and the background won't necessarily meld with it - making it look like it's of poorer quality and, in essence, "some cheap random picture." Transparency and a neutral logo that appeals on all color backgrounds is advised. When designing something that acts symbolically for different purposes, multiple icons bog down the design and over-complicate it - in this situation, it's best to find something that stands for everything on its own - I personally suggest finding one symbol (at most, two) that is common amongst most traditions and represents balance in order to show that everybody is here and represented. Lastly, in this case, the usage of color is important in also representing both the the diversity of different traditions and the sense that they are all coming together in one place. Once there are some suggestions that would work for all parties, I'll gladly help flesh out some designs. Good luck! --Byte (T) 13:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Vote will be open when we have enough suggested logos. New images can be added at the top of this article.